


Book One : A Prequel Like Never Been

by 2SidedAuthor



Series: The Puppeteers [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SidedAuthor/pseuds/2SidedAuthor
Summary: A sad little boy, a miserable twin, a lonely adolescent, a forgotten sister, a child of no one's and a spoiled baby.Fate has its ways of twisting into life. It connects strangers, breaks the best of friends and mend broken relationships. It isolates people, it bring together society, it abandons the worthy, it admires the pretty. Fate is unfair. The world is unfair. People is unfair.Some people just wish there's a way to pay back the world what it gave them ten fold.- - - - - - - - - - - - - -First Book of the Puppeteers Series. It shall tell stories and lore of wonders and horrors, tales and myths. Of the ones who started this catastrophe.





	1. A Plan from Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure kind of thing except the chance that your 'chosen' character won't die or end up insane is about slightly above one percent. This story series thing is not for the faint of heart (or it kinda is, depends on how 'faint' your 'heart' is). Controversial topics, blood, explicit gore, death, abuse, suicide, anything you can think of. It'll be served up in a bloody platter to your golden plates through this book and the following books afterwards. 
> 
> You've been warned.
> 
> It is recommended that you do not go back to 'check all the options' while reading this. You will have the time to read all the character's story (you'll see what I mean) eventually but I advise not screwing up whatever decisions you've made previously.
> 
> ////THIS IS NOT A FINISHED WORK SO IT IS ONLY PARTIALLY WORKING AS OF NOW////

One day, a human being that is currently living on Earth opens a new world. A virtual world. In such a world, the being stumbles upon many, many things they didn't know or knew little of before. And then, that being stumbles upon something called a website. The website is known as AO3 or Archive Of Our Own and in said archive, the being finds a peculiar story that catches their interest. In curiosity or in foolishness, they start reading and here we are now.

* * *

> Welcome to the start of a journey! This story shall bring you to the most epic, amazing adventures that you've ever read!

... excuse me?

> Hmm? What's this? You're disappointed??

The description didn't match what was said in the first chapter...

> Hey! Are you listening to me?!

What is this story? Ugh, so weird...

> ....

...

> .......

... now it's just a bunch of dots wow rude much

> _**Well then, genius, how about we play a little game?** _

...wait... is it ... it's talking to me?!

> **I will tell you a story of the sinful and the wretched. The ones with impurity and the most unsightly souls.**

How?!?

> **A story, of how people like you.** _**created. us.** _

 

> #####  _**Stories of unimaginable fear from rooted deep within, scars made of the sharpest and most jagged of words and of suffering you put people through just to be your ****ING puppets!** _

####  _**Even our darkest sincere you are unworthy of...** _


	2. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven Sinful

...

A story has finished loading.

Would you like to read it now? Y/N

 

 

> **Y_**

* * *

 

##### Story directories loaded. Please choose accordingly. Have 'fun'.

 

[A sad little boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12862476/chapters/29528151)  
A miserable twin  
A lonely adolescent  
A forgotten sister  
A child of no one's  
A spoiled baby

 

* * *

 

###### Loading...20%

Initializing logs...

Story_01.docx opened

Updating logs...

###### Loading...30%

Running program...

Story_02.docx opened

Updating logs...

###### Loading...45%

Running program...

Story_03.docx opened

Updating logs...

###### Loading...55%

Running program...

Story_04.docx opened

Updating logs...

###### Loading...65%

Running program...

Story_05.docx opened

Updating logs...

###### Loading...75%

Running program...

Story_Finale.docx opened

Updating logs...

###### Loading...85%

Updating logs...

Updating logs...

Updating logs..

###### Loading...90%

Updat ing log s ...

###### Loading . . . 92%

Up daT ing LogS . .

###### Loa ding .. . 93%

U pdAt i Ng lOgs...

###### Lo a d ing .. 95%

U PD a T iN G L O gS . . .

###### L o a d i n g...97%

U P D A T I N G   L O G S . . .

###### L o a d i n g . . . 99%

Executing End_Program.exe...

If (Story_01, Story_02, Story_03, Story_04, Story_05, Story_Finale) = opened ; Then run Book_02_Opening.exe

 

 

 

> > Proceed


	3. A Sad Little Boy's Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening file...
> 
> Loading file...30%  
> Initializing story...  
> Loading file...50%  
> Running Story_Reader.exe  
> Loading file...70%  
> Applying text_style.css...  
> Loading file...90%  
> Generating blood...  
> Loading file...99%
> 
> Initializing complete
> 
> Enjoy and best of luck, but don't look back.

The rain has been pouring in for hours, starting from the evening until now. The clock strikes midnight and its reverberating sound fills up the silent house. Some of the house's residents turn in their sleep and few are jolted awake before returning to sleep. One boy twitches in his place but otherwise sit still on his desk. Only his hands are swiftly writing with only a single candle illuminating the parchment papers. Immersed in his own mind and the strings of letters and words, he hears neither the soft click of a closing door behind him nor the light clicks of heeled shoes approaching him. Only when a small cough is heard that he jolts upward, pen dropping and a gasp softly leaving his lips.

"Staying up late is unhealthy," the soft-spoken young voice speaks to him, "and you really should not steal extra papers from the office again."

The boy peeked back at the person behind him, recognizing the long curls of ginger hair and sleepy green eyes of a frail little girl. With a sigh, the boy turns around and sits against the back of his chair to lean on it while looking at the girl directly. He is quiet for a few moments, looking the girl up and down before frowning when he sees the bandaged wrists hidden under the long-sleeved shirt and the blanket she brought with her.

"Stop doing that... It makes the caretakers worry..." he softly averted his gaze back to her face with a pout, "and I thought the papers were free-to-use, Cassie..."

"Firstly, please do not shorten Cassiopeia into Cassie. It is rude and can cause misunderstanding. Secondly, yes it is free to use. For assignments. Not for leisurely purposes," Cassiopeia sneezed before shivering and hugging the blanket even closer to her, "Lastly, this is a very cold night. A candle's light will not warm you enough, Silver. You will catch a cold if you do not warm up."

"Fine, Cassie, forever the proper lady aren't ya?" Silver chuckles quietly, looking over at the beds in his room and the person on top of one, "nobody in the orphanage has a fireplace or heater though so isn't it the same for everyone...?"

Cassiopeia sighs and sits on the empty yet tidy bed, "everyone warmed up before heading to bed in the common room right after supper. You were not there again, were you?"

"Nope."

"Did you even eat?"

"Nope."

"Do you ever eat?"

"Not really."

"That's unhealthy."

"Not really."

"I feel like your responses are mocking me."

"Not really."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...it _was_ funny, okay?"

Cassiopeia only frowns and huffs out a breath before standing up and starting to leave. Silver's mischievous smile drops and he stands up to stride closer to Cassiopeia. He opens the door for her this time and nodding to her before the girl's silent footsteps drift away to the female dormitory rooms. He looks left and right to see the darkened hallway only lit by occasional windows and the spiralling staircase in the middle of it before the hallway stops at a big looming door. He shudders as he felt the chill starts seeping in before he walks back in and closes the door shut without a sound.

Silver walks back to his desk and looks at the paper he had been writing on. Taking the pen, he finishes the last sentence he had been writing before Cassiopeia came by. He then opens his desk's lower drawer with a wry smile. Picking up the book in it, he grabs the pile of papers underneath and places it on the desk. He begins rearranging and rereading its contents. The familiarly varying handwriting brings him a sense of peace, his imagination tasting the freedom of an outlet and not being constricted inside his head. He loves it. Writing and freeing his constantly busy mind.

_'What a shame, we thought you'd ever be lonely without us~'_

**'Such a shame, you don't even deserve us.'** a huff following shortly thereafter.

Silver ignores the whispering voices in the back of his mind that tells stories of wonder and horror, of the impossible and of the ordinary. And especially he ignores the louder group of the voices which are sentient enough to hold conversations among themselves. Instead, Silver neatly fixes the papers and places the currently-blank ones below the rest. The pile of papers sinks into the bottom of the drawer, a latch inside the drawer catching Silver's attention. After thinking for a minute or two, he pulls the latch and slides wooden blinds on top of the paper, effectively hiding it from view. The joints of the wood are taped and painted the same colour and thus hiding its true purpose. He places the book back and shuts the desk drawer closed. He stands up and turns around to walk to his bed before a thud was heard. He glances back to his desk. Or rather, the window on top of it.

The window has metal bars over it to prevent thieves from breaking in and it is filled with raindrops and mist. Silver shivers and his eyes widen. He stares at the window reflection. There he stands, platinum blonde hair flowing in the nonexistent breeze as sharp crimson eyes stares at him infinitely. He looks into those eyes, fear swelling in him as those eyes neared him. The figure of something starts to shape from the shadows of his room's reflection and the eyes are clearly not from outside the window but from _inside_ his room.

'You see,' a soft voice startles him, 'you can see.'

Silver notes that the voice comes from inside his head. It is neutral and clearer than the bustling whispers of the other voices. It sounds strangely intrigued.

The red eyes suddenly disappear and Silver sees the figure that was shaped from the shadows disperse. In a strange sense of hurry, he turns around and sees a raven perched on the handle of his door with curiously gleaming red eyes before that too disappears right in front of him. Silver stands still in surprise before he jolts at the sudden lightning strike. He shakes his head and blows the candle out. It left him in pitch black before shadows of his surroundings emerge back into his vision and he goes to his bed. He places the candle on the bedside table and covers his body with his blanket, eyes shut in an attempt to sleep.

His thought was about how quiet it was inside his own head before the darkness of unconsciousness drifts him to sleep.

* * *

 

> Picking route...
> 
>   * [Follow Cassiopeia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12862476/chapters/29528673)
>   * Follow Silver
> 



	4. A Queen More Beautiful Than Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking route...  
> Route "Follow Cassiopeia" chosen  
> Your story is now changing...
> 
> Updating logs...90%  
> Updating story...55%  
> Applying text-style.css...  
> Updating story...95%  
> Consuming sanity...  
> Updating story...99%  
> Logs successfully updated  
> Story successfully updated  
> Updating complete
> 
> Enjoy and have fun

"That foolish young boy, Silver has truly no control over his recreational activities. He should pay attention to bedtime and gatherings in the common room! However, that rebellious side of him has its own charms..." Cassiopeia flushes a light red in the darkness of the hallways, "no, Cassie, that's not how you're supposed to do it! He once said he likes proper ladies, so you need to act like one!"

"Well, talking to yourself isn't very 'proper lady', you know."

Cassiopeia nearly screams but a hand covers her mouth as she walks into her room. A breath tickles her ear and a taunting voice speaks into her ears.

"Hello, my foolish queen~" A girl giggles behind her and pushes Cassiopeia into the room, locking the door behind her.

Cassiopeia turns around quickly, whisper-shouting "Andromeda!" into her palms as the girl, Andromeda walks forward into the light of the weak light bulb in their room. Andromeda grins a bright smile, amused sounds barely escaping her throat as she takes in the sight of her elder twin sister flushing brighter with her own hazel eyes. She flips her own shorter yet also ginger hair and leans down into Cassiopeia's space whilst the other tries to look anywhere but at those hazel eyes or mischievous grin.

"That was unnecessary..." Cassiopeia mumbled before glaring up at her twin sister playfully, "why are  _you_ up and about anyway?"

"Needed the bathroom." Andromeda blinked innocently.

"Of course, you're totally not stalking your twin sister at all."

"Mhmmn!"

"...You are hideous."

"Very flattered, sweetie."

"The absolute worst."

"How wonderfully said."

"Stalking, incest, lesbian sister."

"Fabulous, rowdy, obsessed sister."

"Asshole bastard girl."

"Wild, improper grandma."

"I'm only _fifteen_ _minutes_ older you fool!"

"You're the fool, my dearest queen, Cassiopeia."

"You're the bastard, beautiful goddamn princess—FUCK, I screwed up!"

Andromeda giggles before muttering a soft "love ya" to her sister's ear as she helps fix her clothes and blanket. Cassiopeia replies with a shy "me too" before tightening her hold on the blanket around her and hugging her dear sister. They both bump their foreheads together and sighs contently before Cassiopeia yawns loudly. Andromeda giggles again and ruffle Cassiopeia's hair and leads the elder to her bed. Despite being younger, Andromeda tucks Cassiopeia in. With a flick of the light switch, Andromeda blinks the black spots away and lay on her own bed, tucking herself in. 

In moments, Cassiopeia is drifted off into the world of light and happy dreams as Andromeda welcomes the darkness of unconsciousness in hopes of the same. How unfortunate.

* * *

The lightning strikes, lighting the room and filling it with shadows. The harsh thumps of rain and shrill scream of a girl wakes up Cassiopeia from her wondrous dreamland. She couldn't help but jolt awake when she realizes the unfamiliarly fearful scream comes from within her room. It makes her body shudder at the need to help. She quickly stands up from her bed and looks around before she was met with a sight she has never imagined she will see. Her sister, Andromeda fighting an invisible enemy in her sleep. Cassiopeia cringes at the pained noises of her sister and yet unable to come to a decision. She must be quick, or else their caretakers might spring into action from all the commotion and kick them out before she knew it!

 

 

> Picking route...
> 
>   * [Shake Andromeda awake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12862476/chapters/29593854)
>   * Try to calm Andromeda without waking her
> 



	5. Nightmare's Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking route...  
> Route "Shake Andromeda awake" chosen  
> Your story is now changing...
> 
> Updating logs...90%  
> Updating story...55%  
> Applying text-style.css...  
> Updating story...95%  
> Consuming sanity...  
> Updating story...99%  
> Logs successfully updated  
> Story successfully updated  
> Updating complete
> 
> Enjoy and have fun

In a fit of panic, Cassiopeia takes hold of Andromeda's flailing hands and tries to shake her awake. Her lips quiver as her green eyes is glazed by dread and worry. Cassiopeia didn't even have her blanket over her anymore, only her thin sleeping gown fluttering in the wind. 

"Andromeda? Hey, wake up! Are you okay? Andromeda!" Cassiopeia could not hide the shakiness of her own voice, desperate to pull her sister out of her mind prison suffering.

Andromeda's flailing hands accidentally hit Cassiopeia on her cheek, a loud slap of skin on skin resounding in the small, dark room. Unfortunately, Andromeda didn't stop nor did she wake. In fact, Cassiopeia could almost hear the rise in volume and pitch. 

_And also the muffled sounds from upstairs._

Cassiopeia struggles against Andromeda again, trying hard to wake her in frantic hope. But Andromeda didn't wake up.

Andromeda seems to only struggle more as Cassiopeia starts to harshly shake her in hopes that she'll wake up. Despite knowing it futile, she tried hard for the sake of them both. They can  _not_ be separated! She would never be able to live with herself if she couldn't prevent them from being separated.Everything was a blur as Cassiopeia fear their caretakers' wrath and for her and her twin. Cassiopeia couldn't stop the stream of dreading tears. In her haze, Cassiopeia could make sense of her sister's words a tiny bit more than wry cries.

"N-NO AAAAAH, OhMYgOdOHMYCaSgOd Pl-rISEnO dIe MONSTER,AaaRgGGH, hURtsit hurtsss, AhHGH NnhGGaasiE piiEE!!!" Andromeda continues to increasingly mumble and scream, alternating as if she was scared of being heard while at the same time needing to stress out her fears.

"Andrie! Please, Andrie, wake up! It's only a dream, wake up! The caretakers are coming t-th-they- they're coming so please, d-don't...don't leave me alone..." Cassiopeia sobbed as she recognized Andromeda's nickname for her, Cassie pie. Their room's door is banged, some girl voices saying things about being disrupted in their beauty sleep and being too loud in the middle of a stormy night. Soon enough, it was changed into the hushed voices of their 'caretakers' before a cough and a soft knock on their door. It made shivers run up and down her spine.

"Excuse me, little misses but do you know what time it is right now?" A soft and almost cheerful voice spoke before it dropped down to a whisper, " _you are disturbing the whole house_."

Cassiopeia shivers more as the imminent threat in that voice thickens like blood. 

* * *

The sky is bleeding red and the moon left a grinning crescent as if the Cheshire cat itself is looking down upon the world sinisterly. Andromeda didn't remember how she got there, nor why she is in tattered clothes with pain coursing through her veins. All she knew was that she had to run. She needs to run away. Far, far away from—what? What was it that she needed to run away from? She could only remember blood and a something sharp before she ran and continued to run.

The soft pattering of footsteps behind her frantic ones is familiar, almost as if she had always waited for it to come by before. 

The dripping of something sends shivers up her spine, a sound she will never forget. 

That giggle also very much so familiar, yet the menace in it is so foreign she could not believe it. 

 

> Picking route...
> 
>   * Turn around to look
>   * Keep running
> 



End file.
